Black and White
by Muskie1307
Summary: Millie turns out to be one of the surviving vampire in a coven attack operated by a nomad, discovering that her whole clan was attacked harshly. No one survived with her. After so much hurt and guilt for not being there for her clan, she meets Carlisle. Someone with heart and has as much compassion for humans than she does.


Every thought counts if you think about it. Many people think that there is something wrong with expressing yourself to the world but I find it attractive to know what you want from this life. From what I've experienced you'll only get one chance to make it count.

"Excuse me, miss, but would you mind stepping aside for my son? He's badly hurt and needs to see a doctor." a kind voice invades my senses and I tense, readily making my body frozen without making it look as if I weren't human.

A woman behind me was carrying a small little boy around the age of four. They both had yellow colored locks and blue eyes that almost everybody envy. They both are, no doubt, beautiful creatures.

The little boy looks as if he were in pain and that sends a ping through my heart, almost as if I could feel it.

"I'm sorry. Of course," I respond while taking the kind sirs hand and kissing his cheek. "For good luck," I said smiling.

"Thank you, ma'am." the little boy says with a blush forming on his soft round cheeks. The little pool of blood doesn't bother me, but what does is when he cringes whenever his leg swings forward uncontrollably. His right leg is at a weird angle and I could only pray that this child is going to be okay later in the future.

"Go now, before I go ballistic knowing that you're hurt," I say as kindly as I can without appearing rude. Just the thought of the little boy enduring any more pain than he already was broke my cold, dead heart.

His mother nodded quickly before walking off with her son.

I could only hope and pray for him.

Walking toward the emergency room full of broken and sick people tugs at my heart so I try to be as calm as I looked, but it still hurt to look.

An older man was looking at me with a smile planted on his thin pale pink lips and bright cheeks. He didn't look as old as he was but he did look like he could be my grandfather. White was now taking over his hair but a few specks of black were still there, ready to be overtaken. He looked as if he wasn't at all sick and I could've believed that if I hadn't heard the fluid in his lungs swaying.

"Good morning, Mr. Lewes. Is your back any better?" I take an open seat next to him with a smile on my lips as I take his hand in mine.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Harry? Every time you talk, that's how." he laughs softly, squeezing my fingers reassuringly. "The back is fine, just a little stiff is all."

"Are you sparring my feelings?" I ask playfully but seriously wanted a real answer.

"Of course I am," he says and was going to start talking again before being called into the office. "Have a good day, my lady."

"Yes sir, of course." I wave as he walks towards the back of the hospital.

I go up to the desk with a smile plastered on my face. "Hello, Mr. Angelo. I was wondering if I could see the new doctor in town? I think his name is Cullen?"

Jim looks up with a sparkle in his eyes as he looks into mine. There was something that flashed across his face and before I could even put it to its emotional placement, he looked down and frowned at his clipboard.

"I don't think he's available right this moment, but I'll go check for you." He smiled and got up out of his small chair.

"That would be amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome, sweet lady." He walks out of the room that was slowly but progressively becomes more empty than not, which makes me happier to come on this harsh day.

I remember what Billy had said about not being afraid of what can come tomorrow because it all leads up to something beautiful and worth it in the end. It pains me to know that I will never see him as long as I shall live, but for him, I will lice my life to its full capacity. Billy and I were the closest in our clan. Always with one another whenever we could be. It was something amazing, our friendship.

Then Ethel came next, always having someone to talk to and getting wise advice was the best part about her. she didn't judge us for what we did rather than what and who we are. Shes amazingly smart and was careful with what she did and didn't do in life and always had a knack for doing what's right. It saddening that she doesn't get to live a life any longer.

"Miss Cohen, Dr. Cullen is ready to see you." Jim comes back into the room with a skip in his step as he steps around the desk and sits in his assigned spot. "I just need you to sign in and then you're free to go back."

I quickly write my name as neatly as possible without trying to seem like I was rushing to get back. After grabbing my badge for entering the back of the building, I rush towards the vampiric scent that I've had all morning and in the waiting room. I was so ready to meet this new vampire but was worrying about him feeding off humans.

The trial that led to the door was fresh but mingled with all the other human scents making it hard to concentrate on the bigger deal. I have to find out if this vampire is feeding off my humans and have to politely ask him to leave town as quickly as possible but if not, I would ask if I could help with the hurt humans.

I want to learn to be immune to human blood even more than I already am.

"Come on in." his voice rings through my ears so nicely that I feel as if I were intruding.

The door opens, slightly groaning as I push forward but otherwise kindly and I step inside. It was warmer in here than it was in the waiting room but not by much.

"Are you doctor Cullen?" I ask, ready to leave if so he asks.

The figure in the corner turned slightly, acknowledging the understanding of another vampire in the room. From the way he moves, I understand that he doesn't want to make it seem as if he is going to attack or not.

He was as tall as most men, six foot something with a bright blonde head full of locks and with a matching set of golden eyes. Relief flooded my body as I realized, just like me, he drinks the blood of animals rather human.

"Good morning, miss," he says with a wary smile. _He doesn't want to spook me,_ I thought with a laugh.

Overcharged with happiness, I dash towards him, careful not to show any danger but quick enough to surprise him of what I've done. My arms lock around his middle and my eyes become invaded with unshed tears. I sob quietly as he wraps his arms around me, not understanding my emotions.

"I'm sorry," I say pulling back. "I'll leave you now. I just had to see if you were hurting my humans."

"Your humans?" he says puzzled but pulled me back to his embrace.

"I love them and don't want them hurt and I thought you were hurting them for your own pleasure."

"I was helping them, just as you hoped."

"Why?" I couldn't understand _his_ reason to help them. All I could understand that there are vampires in the world of which are not the best of vampires. They kill every human they see within close proximity.

I remember my newborn ways a year ago, using my ability to make them too scared to even move. Using their fears against them instead of overcoming them.

Those were the darkest days of my life.

"Thank you," I gently pull away before stepping back. "I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Is there any possible chance that I could _help_ you with curing the sick humans?"

The nerves in my stomach twist and if I were human, I would've been the one sick. Readying myself for his answering response, I wait by the door expecting a "no and leave" type of answer.

He only stares at me with a pure look of pride and joy on his face. I didn't realize what he was doing until after he'd done it.

I was being pulled into his chest as he wraps both arms around my middle. His face was on my neck so I could feel his smile as he breathes me in. I did the same, it calmed my nerves and I melted.

He was like an older brother I could no longer have.

"Of course."

That was all I heard from him in the morning.


End file.
